Boreas
Boreas is the North Wind, and a powerful deity of Midgard. He is also known as the King of the North, King of Winter, King of the Faeries, '''and '''Dagda. Description The North Wind's physical appearance is that of an older, blue-skinned man with a snowy white beard full of icicles, wearing a crown of icicles and ice-encrusted armor. He is almost always seen with his great and powerful axe, Summer's Bane. History Boreas was one of the Four Winds, children of Gaia who govern the flow of wind across Midgard. He was charged with the North Wind, and as such spent much time in the North Pole. During his early decades he became a friend to the fairy folk dwelling in the Northlands, and when he blew south he befriended other fae as well. Boreas aided the fairies when they battled mortal races and other foes, and as thanks they crowned him Dagda, the Fairy King. As time wore on and the abnormal nature of the fae grew into him, Boreas became more agressive against the humans and orcs, among other races, that were threatening his fairy people's ways. He entered into a mutual alliance with the Morrigan to make war on their enemies. They created a child together, who would be the Macha, but before the child was even born, Morrigan realized that the North Wind had gone completely mad, and planned to freeze all of reality. She allied with Dagda's numerous enemies, including Gaia herself. Boreas in turn allied with the great witch Baba Yaga, who gave him a new daughter, Sonya. They had a Northern War with Gaia's forces which resulted in the defeat and imprisonment of the King of Winter. However, the prison was only temporary, and after a thousand years the North Wind would be free again to do as he wished. Both Morrigan and Baba Yaga placed their divine daughters in a form of suspended animation until they could be ready for Boreas' return. A thousand years later, the King of Winter was finally ready to re-awaken. Both of his daughters were awakened and raised so that they would be prepared for the frigid apocalypse. Herne the Huntsman gathered the fairy folk and other creatures loyal to Boreas in his frozen fortress in the North. Plans were made, by the King's servants and allies, to empower his forces and his mad plan. The Baba Yaga, mightiest of northern witches, attempted to make a match between her daughter Sonya and Prince Samba ibn-Abir d'Harmonia, not knowing that the boy would grow to be counter to her lover's plans. Other aquatic fey made an alliance between wind and water, allying themselves temporarily with the Nereidic Empire. The Wild Hunt was called by Herne, and stopped by Sir Kurt Redden of Ikaria and Anya, the mortal shell of Boreas' first daughter. After more battles, Boreas' powers were completely re-awakened by the demise of Herne the Huntsman, and he went immediately to Samba, who had also traveled to the north. The two fought, and the North Wind was defeated, his body becoming a tree with his mighty axe sunk into its trunk. This was not quite the end of the King of Winter, though. Seeking a weapon to use against Samba, Sir Dameron Gortr came to Dagda's resting place, and took the axe from the trunk. It greatly empowered him with its icey strength for a time, though the more he held on to Summer's Bane, the more he was taken over by Boreas. Finally, on the request of Gaia herself, Kordatar of Votar came to Demon's Fall and defeated Dameron in battle, taking Summer's Bane, which could not affect him, and traveling to the North Pole, where a true final resting place awaited the spirit of Boreas. He has now been returned to his mother, who keeps him the center of Midgard for all eternity. Powers As a god, Dagda's powers were immense. He controlled the North Winds, and had powers over wind and cold. He could blow hard enough to knock over buildings and suck the life from enemies' lungs. Boreas was a skilled fighter, and poured a fair amount of his power into his axe, Summer's Bane. When he was killed by Samba the wind god's spirit flowed into the axe, making it immensely powerful. After Sir Dameron Gortr took it from his shallow tree-grave, Boreas began manipulating the knight while feeding him power. Worshippers and Servants Most of Boreas' worshippers and servants were some sort of fae or fairy-related. Other worshippers included vikings who prayed for calm winds to carry them properly to their destinations. Herne the Huntsman Herne was a great fae hunter, the leader of the Wild Hunt. He looked like a great elf with green hair and a long, shaggy green beard. Herne acted as the messenger for Boreas when he was beginning to free himself from his deep sleep, gathering the many loyal followers of Dagda. He also took a form of revenge for the Fairy King, killing Eitri, the White Dwarf. This proved to be his last poor mistake, as Anya, Dagda's own daughter, killed him in response. Koschei the Deathless Koschei was a mighty northern warrior, who sought battle against any foes who could give him a challenge. He eventually bit off more than he could chew, however, when he sought battle with the North Wind himself. Boreas utterly defeated Koschei, mortally wounding the warrior. But the King of Winter was impressed with Koschei's ability, and offered to make him immortal if he would serve Boreas. Koschei agreed, and his soul was removed. It was then placed in a needle, in an egg, in a rabbit, in a duck, in a goat. Without his soul, Koschei was unkillable. He served Boreas on many occasions, the final being his Wild Hunt against the people of the North. His soul was taken by Sir Kurt of Ikaria, and he was made to fight his own allies, and for thanks Anya smashed the egg over his forehead, killing him. Davy Jones '''David Bartholomew Jones '''was a human sailor and pirate in life. Despite being a criminal and villain, he was respectful to the gods, especially the North Wind. When his ship went down in the North, he sold his soul to Ran, the sinker of ships, and she kept him "alive" as a servant. He became her reaper, gathering the souls of drowned sailors. Even so, he still prayed to Boreas, and was treated as an ally to him. When Boreas began to re-awaken, Davy Jones helped create a short-lived alliance with the Nereidic Empire. Enemies Morrigan When she learned of his apocalyptic plans, the Morrigan turned against her lover Boreas, and worked in concert with his other enemies to trap him, even intending to turn her daughter against him when the complicated sealing spell wore off. Samba d'Harmonia From the moment Samba was born Boreas knew that he would have to destroy the boy. He prepared, as his powers returned to him, to find the Prince of Terror and destroy him, the moment he had the chance. Like so many who interact with Samba, however, the King of Winter was in for disappointment. They battled, but even Dagda's divinity could not overcome Samba's Darklight, and his body was destroyed. Oberon Boreas is not the only one to name himself King of the Fairies, and Oberon was highly displeased to hear some terrestrial deity laying claim to it. The North Wind was not keen on the King of the Unseelie either, and lured many Winter Fey away from him. Among his many insults included the sacrifice of one of Oberon's hags to the Baba Yaga, who became very mighty with the power she drew from the fairy witch. The fairy forces of both Kings made many wars against eachother, though with Dagda's demise many of his Unseelie servants returned to Oberon's service, while others went to Baba Yaga. Category:Gods